El Peluche de Bella
by Nachi Bloodwork
Summary: Bella está aburrida, así que empieza a hacer una limpieza en su ático cuando encuentra un peluche que guarda varios recuerdos de su niñez… – OS, OoC, AU, AH, ExB de niños... Dedicado a Elfito (Lmabt)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de S. Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary:** Bella está aburrida, así que empieza a hacer una limpieza de su ático cuando encuentra un peluche que guarda varios y hermosos recuerdos de su niñez…

**N/A: **_Hola chicas, siento la tardanza, se suponía que lo publicaba el jueves, lo tenía en un borrador, pero la pereza me cayó junto con otras cargas e hizo efecto en mi =S Después de todo… ¡aquí está el OS!_

**El OS está dedicado a mi sister **_Lmabt. (Gracias por apoyarme en todos mis proyectos y en los peores y mejores momentos. Te quiero mucho)__._

* * *

><p>Historia beteada por <strong>Kelly Ecobar (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>EL PELUCHE DE BELLA<strong>

"**Cajita de Recuerdos"**

Escuché un sonido a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos y solo alcancé a ver un pequeño movimiento en mi enorme vientre.

¡Mis bebés habían dado otra patadita porque tenían hambre!

Me levanté de la cama y vi el reloj, apenas eran las 11:25 am; demasiado temprano para que me despertaran. Anoche mis bebés parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en hacer una fiesta en mi vientre, causando que Edward y yo no pudiésemos dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Busqué por toda la habitación mi bata, la cual encontré entre las sábanas de la cama, y bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un bocadillo.

Abrí el frigorífico y tomé lo primero que encontré; un pedazo de tarta de manzana, lo puse en un plato, caminé hacia una de las sillas del comedor y me puse a devorarlo con ansias.

Después de terminar dejé el plato a la pileta y fui directo al mullido sofá que había en el salón, donde había pasado la mayoría de mis días; encendí la televisión…

Sí, paso todo mi embarazo en casa, la que ahora tomo como cárcel; porque desde que Edward, mi esposo, se enteró que tendríamos un bebé se había puesto un poco sobreprotector, no al extremo, pero al menos me dejaba salir para ir de compras e ir al trabajo. La gota que hizo llenar el vaso llegó cuando supimos que tendríamos gemelos hace unos dos meses atrás. Me hizo prometer que no saldría de casa durante el resto del embarazo, solo cuando estuviese él. Yo, a cambio, le dije que tendría que pasar más tiempo conmigo después de pensar en cómo sería, porque los dos íbamos siempre al trabajo, pasábamos todo el tiempo allá y nos volvíamos a ver al atardecer, cuando regresábamos de nuestros trabajos.

Conmigo no hubo problemas porque podría trabajar desde casa gracias a mi trabajo como editora. ¿Y él? Al principio se nos había hecho un poco complicado hasta que Esme, mi suegra, me había propuesto pasar un tiempo en su casa y que Edward pasara por mí todas las tardes al regresar del trabajo.

Los primeros días habían sido fáciles, pero poco a poco me sentí una carga; no podía evitar mis antojos por más que me lo proponía y me la pasaba viendo a Alice, Emmett, Rose o Jasper andar de aquí para allá buscando los benditos antojos.

Finalmente, y gracias a Dios, había hablado con Edward para que pidiera una licencia o unas vacaciones. Recuerdo que al principio se había puesto un poco histérico, por suerte logré hacerlo razonar.

Nadie se moriría si uno de los mejores cardiólogos de la ciudad se tomara unas vacaciones, ¿o sí?

Y Edward tomó las vacaciones… bueno, las está tomando, pero esta mañana habían tenido unas complicaciones con un paciente en el hospital y él no se había podido negar en ofrecer su ayuda.

Apagué el televisor y dejé caer el mando sobre el sofá. Me sentía totalmente frustrada, no sabía qué hacer; últimamente había estado muy entretenida con Edward, pero ahora que él no estaba no se me podía ocurrir otra cosa más que subir al tercer piso, en el ático, y arreglar un poco las cajas apiladas que había estado ordenando meses atrás después de la mudanza.

Edward me había ayudado con las primeras quince, ahora solo quedaban unas siete, pero no habíamos podido adelantar el trabajo porque había estado en casa de Esme u ocupada con un libro que estaba editando.

Le di vuelta al pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió con un suave chirrido, dejándome ver la parte del ático que habíamos ordenado y la otra esquina, que estaba _adornada_ por unas siete cajas que reposaban una encima de otras sobre el suelo, frente a otro sofá.

Caminé directamente hacia el diván, me senté y miré con un poco de temor la pila de cajas que se levantaba frente a mí. Tomé la primera, que no pesaba nada, y la puse a mi lado del sofá.

Empecé a abrir la caja y al terminar de hacerlo me encontré con un pequeño montoncito de marcos para fotos totalmente vacíos. Escogí los que me servían y puse los sobrantes en otra caja que estaba al lado derecho del sofá.

Después de esa caja le siguieron otras más; unas con útiles de oficina, ropa, zapatos, juguetes, fotos…

_Fotos…_

Todavía recordaba el día en que Esme me había obsequiado algunas fotos de Edward de cuando era niño, el día que ayudé Edward a empacar sus cosas para nuestra mudanza y él había pasado horas refunfuñando sobre las viejas chismosas que solo hablaban de sus fotos de bebé.

Todas las fotos eran viejas, lo sabía por la pequeña capa de polvo que había sobre ellas y también porque eran de nuestra infancia.

La primera era de cuando teníamos cuatro años, aparecíamos dormidos con las mejillas sonrojadas en una noche de invierno, sobre un sillón junto a la chimenea de mi casa y abrazándonos. La siguiente casi me hace caer de la risa, era de un Edward todo sonrojado cuando lo habían sorprendido mientras se bañaba en la tina, apenas debía tener unos tres añitos.

A esas le siguieron muchas más, varias me hicieron reír, sonrojar e incluso llorar. Parte de eso debía agradecérselo a mis hormonas, me estaban volviendo loca. Hasta que vi la última, al parecer Esme la había puesto en la caja sin que me diese cuenta. Nunca la había visto, pero esa casi me hizo derretir.

En la imagen aparecían Esme, embarazada de Alice, abrazando Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, y a Edward. Supuse que la foto la había tomado Carlisle, era de uno de nuestros días en la guardería; Edward recién había cumplido sus cuatro años aquel mismo día. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, sino que, en lugar de mirar a la cámara, Edward se había distraído mirando con un brillo casi anormal en sus hermosos ojos verdes a una niñita que tenía un peluche tan grande que la hacía ver pequeña y frágil.

¡Había sido amor a primera vista, y pensar que la niñita había sido yo!

Al principio no habíamos congeniado para nada, pero tiempo después había crecido una amistad; cada uno sentía algo por el otro, pero no lo habíamos admitido hasta ser mayores, que fue cuando descubrimos que no solo teníamos una linda amistad, sino que había algo más detrás de todo eso. Teníamos un sentimiento en común…

Tomé todas las fotos y las puse a mi lado izquierdo en el sofá, en donde no había nada y además planeaba apartar los objetos que tenía que sacar de esas viejas cajas. Moví la caja y la uní junto con el resto que pronto tendría que acomodar Edward.

Miré por última vez la pequeña montaña de basura que había sacado de las demás cajas y luego volteé mi mirada hacia la última caja que yacía en el suelo, medio abierta. La tomé con cuidado y la subí al lado derecho del sofá con un poco de esfuerzo al tiempo que sentía las pequeñas pataditas en protesta por parte de mis bebés.

Moví las tapas y me sorprendí al ver que era otra caja con juguetes, pero esta vez con más peluches que juguetes y una carpeta.

Alcé la carpeta para ver si tenía algún nombre en los costados, pero como no encontré nada…

Abrí la carpeta y me encontré con más fotos. Esta vez las fotos eran más recientes. Había algunas de la boda, el último cumpleaños de Edward, Alice saltando en el mall cuando le di permiso para que escogiera ropita para los bebés…

Como eran varias las agregué a las que había apartado anteriormente y la puse a mi lado izquierdo en el sofá.

Miré el grueso sobre que tenía a mi lado e hice una nota mental de que pronto tendría que comprar álbumes de fotos. Dejé caer mi mirada nuevamente en la caja llena de peluches y juguetes…

¿Estaría allí mi peluche perdido?

No lo pensé más y empecé a rebuscar entre el montón de juguetes viejos y peluches antiguos hasta tocar fondo y sentir algo blando y peludo, demasiado suave. Agarré lo que fuese que había tocado y lo saqué a la vista.

Me sorprendí al ver el estado del peluche, sinceramente no tenía palabras, ¡era el Sr. Dedee! Y estaba en perfectas condiciones, bueno al menos para mí opinión, porque no había cambiado nada. Todavía tenía aquel claro color amarillo mostaza, la nariz de un chocolate rojizo y unos botones de azul terciopelo como ojos; lastimosamente lo único que no le había cambiado era el botón que pendía de un hilo.

Lo puse junto a las fotos que estaban en la carpeta, tenía que apurarme, hacer algo. Seguramente ya había pasado más de tres horas arreglando cajas así que sería mejor que me apurara. Sí, tenía que hacer todo esto rápido.

Metí las cosas que se habían salido cuando saqué al _Sr. Dedee_ en la última caja, la uní a las otras que ya tenían las cosas importantes y la dejé a la vista, esperando acordarme pronto de revisar la caja pendiente.

Regresé nuevamente al sillón, tomé la carpeta de fotos y al _Sr. Dedee_, y caminé rápidamente hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras.

Cuando llegué al primer piso fui al sillón en donde había estado horas antes, frente a la televisión. Me acerqué al estéreo y puse algo de música, _Inocence_ de Avril para ser exactas; caminé nuevamente, esta vez hacia mi estudio en busca de unas agujas e hilos para coserle el ojo al _Sr. Dedee_ y regresé finalmente al sofá.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude entre el montón de almohadones que Edward había colocado especialmente para mí y empecé a coserle el ojo al Sr. Dedee mientras recordaba como lo había perdido y vuelto a encontrar, agregándole a ello al amor de mi vida…

_Hacía dos semanas que había perdido a mi único peluche. Fue en el aeropuerto, justo cuando salíamos hacia Forks. Tenía tres años, mi papi había muerto el año pasado y todos los días veía a mi mamita desplomarse cada vez más y más; la muerte de mi papi la afectaba, pero aun así ella se hacía la fuerte para que yo no me viese afectada. Sin embargo, eso sucedió, todas las noches la escuchaba llorar por mi papi, yo tenía al Sr. Dedee para consolarme, pero… ¿y mi mamita?_

_No tenia respuesta para eso, quería ayudarla pero nada funcionaba, solo el hecho de que una amiga de mi mamita le había dicho que regresara a Forks nuevamente, a casa de mi abu Marie._

_Cuando llegamos a Forks no había nadie en casa; mi abu Marie había muerto hacía casi dos años, tenía un leve recuerdo de ella. Apenas habíamos llegado había corrido, con mi madre detrás de mí, por toda la casa de mi abu hasta llegar a su habitación._

_Era la primera vez que mi mamita me dejaba en la guardería. Ella me había dicho que me portara bien, que no me asustara, que estaba allí para hacer amigos. Sin embargo, yo no pensaba lo mismo, no si no contaba con mi antiguo "Señor Dedee"._

—_Tranquila cariño, no te asustes, ¡ya verás que harás muy buenos amiguitos! _—_dijo con una voz cantarina impregnada de ternura._

—_Mamita, pero… pero el Sr. Dedee no…_

—_Pero nada, Bells, eres una niña valiente, ¿verdad? —yo solo le asentí con la cabeza y ella aprovechó que estaba en mis momentos de confianza para empujarme suavemente por la espalda en dirección hacia una de las muchachas que cuidaban_—. _N__o te preocupes por el Sr. Dedee, te compraré otro si eso es lo que falta para que seas feliz. Anda, solo será un tiempo hasta que mami regrese del trabajo, para cuando regrese iremos por un helado, ¿vale?_

_Vi como se agachaba frente a mí, me tomaba de las mejillas para darme un ruidoso beso en cada una y terminaba con otro en la frente._

_¡Amaba a mi mamita!_

_A lo lejos pude ver como mi mamita me decía adiós con la manita mientras que yo le daba una mano a la muchacha y con la otra también me despedía de ella._

_Cuando volteé no pude creer lo que veía, había una pequeña fiesta y un montón de niñitos de todas las edades felicitando a otro que se reía a carcajadas entre los brazos de sus padres, que al parecer se habían quedado celebrando con él._

—_Hola Bells, soy tu nana aquí en la guardería, me llamo Debby. ¿Cuántos años tienes? _—_yo le enseñé tres deditos, como mi mami siempre me corregía_—._ ¡Oh, qué alegría, eres una niña muy bonita! Hoy tenemos una fiesta, el pequeño Eddie está cumpliendo sus cuatro añitos y lo estamos celebrando. Vamos, cuando cumplas tus cuatro añitos te lo celebraremos también._

_Me fui acercando poco a poco hacia el niñito al que le decían Eddie, pero pronto me dio pena saludarlo sin conocerlo, era muy tímida, así que desvié mi camino hacia un estante repleto de juguetes. Rebusqué entre ellos y de pronto me sorprendí al ver al Sr. Dedee._

— _¡Señor Dedee! _—_grité abrazando al osito de felpa de color amarillo mostaza que tanto amaba_—,_ ¡por fin te encuentro! Tanto tiempo sin verte… Sé que me extrañaste, pero no te preocupes que no te vuelvo a dejar solo._

_Todo iba bien. Casi lloraba de alegría al haber encontrado el osito de peluche que me había regalado mi papi el día antes de morir, pero de la nada sentí un tirón en una de mis coletas. Solté al Sr. Dedee y empecé a llorar, me había dolido montones, pero eso no había evitado que aquella persona que había halado de mi cabello me quitara bruscamente al Sr. Dedee._

—_No, al Señor Dedee no, por favor…, a él no, mi papi… mi papi me lo dio… por favor… devuélvemelo _—_vi como el tal Eddie abrazaba al Sr. Dedee y corría hacia su mami, que lo abrazó y le susurró algo al oído._

—_Ya, ya, Bells. ¿Qué pasó con Eddie que lo hiciste enojar? _—_me dijo Debby que me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo pataleaba llorando en el suelo._

—_Es que… es que yo… perdí al Sr. Dedee en el aeropuerto y… y ahora lo encontré… pero él… él me lo quitó… —dije sollozando sabiendo que todos los niñitos presentes me estaban viendo._

— _¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¿Porque le haces eso a la niñita? Está llorando, mírala… devuélvele el peluche, te podemos comprar uno, sabes que no es tuyo porque lo encontraste _—_dijo la mamá del tal Eddie._

— _¡Pero, mamá, yo lo encontré y es mío! Emmy dice que si lo encuentras se convierte en algo tuyo _—_se quejó Eddie._

— _¡Edward! _—_replicó su madre._

— _Ya voy, mamá ¡Pero ella me tiene prestar a Tedd!_

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Eddie se iba acercando poco a poco a mí, me daba una mano ayudándome a levantar y dándome el peluche._

— _¿Por qué dices que es tuyo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? _—_dijo lanzándome una mirada demasiado intensa como para venir de un niño._

—_Me lo dio mi papi un día antes de irse al cielo, él lo mandó a hacer y… tiene la "B" de "Bella" en su pata izquierda _—_le dije sonrojándome._

_El rápidamente echó un vistazo a la pata que le había mencionado y automáticamente había encontrado la enorme ''B'' mayúscula bordada en color escarlata._

_Vi como poco a poco un leve sonrojo se iba esparciendo por sus mejillas y luego me devolvía una mirada apenada._

— _¿Crees que lo podamos compartir?, me he encariñado con Tedd…_

—_Mmm, claro, Eddie._

—_No me digas así, por favor, no tolero que me llamen así. Hoy me convierto en un niño grande. Ese nombrecito pareciera como para niñitos y yo soy un niño grande. Por cierto, eres bonita, Bells _—_dijo con ojos totalmente brillantes._

_Mis mejillas se colorearon. —Está bien, 'Eddie' —le dije, pinchándole, pensando que se iba a enojar, pero sucedió lo contrario. Se rió a carcajadas._

Ese recuerdo nunca se desvanecía de mi mente. Desde ese día habíamos compartido al Sr. Dedee Tedd _—_como habíamos decidido llamarlo_—_ y lo cuidábamos como si fuera nuestro propio hijo.

Las horas, los días, meses y demás fechas fueron pasando. Celebré mi cumpleaños acompañada de todos los amigos y amigas que había hecho.

—_Te quiero mucho, Bells, más que a nadie. Hasta el infinito y más allá _—_dijo Edward bajando la cabeza, avergonzado._

—_Yo también te quiero _—_sonaba cursi e infantil, pero éramos niños, ¿no?_

—_Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Si hubiese podido te hubiese traído algo, pero no se me ocurrió nada, eres tan bonita que no hay nada que sea suficiente bueno para ti…_

—_No te preocupes. Mi mami dice que la intención es siempre lo que cuenta _—_dije todavía más sonrojada._

—_En ese caso… —se me acercó lentamente, con un poco de timidez y me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca a la comisura de mis labios— te quiero, Bells, eres tan linda y tierna que algún día serás mi esposa. Te lo prometo._

Y pensar que en aquel entonces él no tenía idea de lo que decía…

Mi madre había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar, sería como tener un nuevo papi, pero sabía que nunca sería lo mismo que el mío.

Ese año no pasamos la navidad solas, la familia Cullen se nos unió al igual que Alice, que nació justo el veinticuatro de diciembre.

Todavía recordaba el día en que llegó un Carlisle, totalmente azorado, a la casa y le pidió a mi madre y a Phil que cuidaran de Edward y Emmett porque a Esme le había llegado el momento de dar a luz.

_Edward se había asomado entre las piernas de su padre y había entrado a la casa después de darme un abrazo y sin esperar a que mi mami le respondiera._

_Pasamos toda la noche jugando al escondite, ya habíamos encontrado a Emmett más de tres veces detrás de árbol y después habíamos comido galletas de chispas de chocolate hasta quedar completamente saciados._

_Me había dado tanto sueño que, después de ver unas cuantas películas navideñas, caí en un profundo sueño. Me había acostado en el sofá junto a la chimenea, estaba clientito porque mi mami había puesto unas cuantas mantas allí para que no pasara el frío de la noche; le había insistido tanto en que me quedaría a dormir en el sofá para esperar a Papa Noel que ella se había dado por vencida._

_Ella le había dicho a Edward que podía dormir en mi habitación junto con Emmett, pero éste se había negado._

_A la mañana siguiente me llevé la mejor de las sorpresas. Edward estaba acurrucado junto a mí y me había traído al Sr. Dedee Tedd. Al parecer, mi mami nos había arropado._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? _—_inquirí al ver que ya había abierto sus hermosos ojos verdes. Moví mis pies y mis manitas intentando entrar en calor. A pesar de tener mis calcetas puesta, aquella era la mañana más fría que había sentido en Forks._

—_Anoche te vi sola en el sofá, estabas temblando y me llamabas, así que decidí buscar al Sr. Dedee Tedd y venir a dormir contigo para que dejaras de temblar y de llamarme…_

Otro recuerdo regresó a mi mente y de la nada empecé a reírme, fue de un día en que Edward hizo algo de lo que nunca se ha arrepentido, según me contaba él algunas veces.

_Me asomé por la ventana del auto de mi mami y pude ver una hilera de tiendas totalmente adornadas con corazones rojos, rosados, blancos y demás colores derivados._

_Odiaba San Valentín, no por la celebración, sino porque las demás personas usaban ese día para que sus negocios ganaran más dinero. ¡Se suponía que era el día del amor y la amistad, no el de ''compra y vende mejor''!_

_Apenas sentí que el auto se detuvo, bajé corriendo hacia Debby, que estaba dando la espalda._

—_Hey, ¿es que acaso no planeas despedirte de tu mami, Bella? _—_me dijo mi mami arqueando una ceja._

—_Oh, lo siento _—_corrí hacia ella, le di un abrazo y regresé, pero esta vez evadiendo a Debby y entrando rápidamente a la habitación, en donde encontré a Edward sentado en una silla mientras jugaba con una masilla, dándole una forma demasiado extraña…_

—_Parecen unos gusanos, ¿qué es lo que haces? _—_le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, le tocaba sus cabellos y me reía fuertemente._

_Él se volteó y me tomó las manos…_

—_Pues lo que ves que hago, perdiendo el tiempo porque la niña más bonita del mundo no ha llegado a mí encuentro _—_me respondió dándome una de sus pequeñas sonrisas torcidas y moviendo sus despeinados cabellos de color cobrizo_—._ Feliz día de San Valentín _—_me dijo al oído mientras me daba un abrazo rompe-costillas, como le llamaba Emmy._

— _¡No, Lauren! Sabes que te quiero, eres la más hermosa de todas, Swan no…_

— _¿Y a ti que te importa eso, Mike? No te quiero a ti, quiero a Edward _—_la escuché decir. No me dejó hacer nada, solo sentí como me apartaba de Edward, haciéndome a un lado._

_Vi con un poco de tristeza como se agarraba al cuello de Edward y pegaba sus labios a los de él. Sentí un toque en mi mano, había otra tomándola así que empecé a seguir la mano hasta que me llevó a… ¿Mike?_

— _¿Qué… que haces M-Mike? —le pregunté con un poco de temor al ver como sus azules ojos me miraban de una forma muy extraña. Como si fuese una paleta._

_Él no me respondió, solo vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y…_

— _¡Ni lo pienses, estúpido, a ella ni la tocas! Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver _—_solo escuché las palabras provenientes de Edward, que se había apartado bruscamente y había arremetido contra Mike después de decir aquellas palabras._

_Vi como Edward y Mike rodaban en el suelo mientras Edward le propinaba algunos golpes y Mike apenas podía responderle. Edward y yo nos entreteníamos algunas veces viendo la lucha libre, así que nos sabíamos algunos tipos de llaves. Por un momento sentí temor por Edward, pero este se fue al ver que el más herido era Mike._

— _¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Pero qué sucede aquí? _—_casi gritó Debby, que había entrado en escena provocando que Edward y Mike se pusieran de pie de un salto y se señalaran culpando al otro._

—_Eddie, cariño… ¿estás bien? _—_dijo la muy zorra barata, como le decía mi mami a algunas viejas, mientras corría hacia Edward para ver si estaba herido. Yo solo miraba la escena en shock._

—_Apártate, Lauren. Y no se te ocurra decirme Eddie, soy un niño grande._

—_Pero, Eddie… ¿es que acaso nuestro beso no te importó? _—_le dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más falso. ¿Era una sensación o esto me sonaba a las novelas que veía mi madre por las noches?_

— _¿Lo nuestro? ¡¿Desde cuándo, Lauren?! No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, me robaste mi primer beso y aparte de eso tengo que lidiar con que tu boca apesta a mariscos podridos o a sapo muerto. ¡Por Dios, Lauren, ¿qué comiste?! _—_se quejó mientras se tocaba la nariz y caminaba hacia mí. A lo lejos solo podía escuchar las carcajadas de Emmett._

—_Yo… yo pensé que… —dijo Lauren sollozando._

— _¡Déjala en paz, Edward! Ella no ha hecho nada, solo trató de conseguir lo que nos correspondía _—_dijo Mike abrazándola._

— _¿Qué te correspondía? Bella es y será mía. ¡Prometo que algún día será mi esposa como que me llamo Edward Cullen!_

_Después de lo que dijo Edward todo el lugar quedó en un completo silencio, yo solo miraba la escena, todavía en shock. Lauren que lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos de Mike. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó, nos llevó a una mesa muy alejada de aquella multitud._

Después de eso no tengo mucho que decir. Seguimos con nuestra amistad, aun cuando hubo un tiempo en que me sentí intimidada, ¿pero quién no lo estaría si llega tú mejor amigo y dice que se van a casar cuando sean mayores, apenas teniendo cuatro años?

Edward se había disculpado conmigo por haberme hecho sentir mal o haberme asustado _—_la verdad no lo hizo_—_, pero acepté sus disculpas. Por un tiempo intenté hacer que se disculpara con Mike por su conducta, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que era un caso perdido, siempre se defendía con el: _—No sé que me pasó, pero soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que alguien te bese o te robe el beso antes que yo. Te quiero, Bella._

Eran palabras inocentes y el tiempo las fue cubriendo poco a poco con su pasar, sin embargo, nunca las olvidamos. Intentábamos hacer como que no había pasado nada y nos engañábamos con la estúpida mentira de la amistad, solo hasta que fue en mi fiesta quince años cuando por fin se me declaró.

—_Bella, necesito hablar contigo, es importante _—_dijo serio mientras tragaba sonoramente._

— _¿Que sucede, Edward? _—_le respondí un poco nerviosa al ver que nos dirigíamos hacia los jardines que estaban decorados con todo tipo de luces._

_Él no me respondió, solo se limitó a tomarme de la cintura y empezar a bailar una romántica canción bajo las luces titilantes que rodeaban la fuente del jardín._

_No sé durante cuánto tiempo bailamos, solo que cuando terminó la canción me miró de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho._

—_Bella, tengo que decirlo, ya no resisto más, este secreto me está matando; no sabes los celos que siento cada vez que te veo con otro chico que no sea yo. Te amo, Bella, te amo con todo el alma, todo mi ser, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi. _

—_Edward…_

—_No, déjame terminar —me sonrió—. Te amo incluso desde antes de haberte conocido. Cuando encontré tu peluche en el aeropuerto este tenía un aroma tan… inocente y suave… no tengo palabras para describirlo, Bella, te amo y no quiero perderte _—_a este tiempo las lágrimas ya corrían por mis ojos, era mi sueño hecho realidad_—._ Quiero estar a tu lado, por siempre. Sé que esto es difícil, seguramente esto arruine nuestra amistad si el caso es que no me correspondes, pero he decidido arriesgarme; ya no lo soporto. "Te amo" es poco comparado con lo que siento, no existen palabras para describirlo. Solo quiero saber… ¿Eso que siento es correspondido, Bella?_

—_Yo… Edward, yo… te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no te lo dije por miedo a perder tu amistad también… —le dije con un nudo en la garganta._

_El me sonrió con un brillo en los ojos tan resplandeciente que por un momento pensé que se derretiría._

—_Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

—_Claro Edward, sí, sí, si _—_casi le grité mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y luego nos uníamos en algo tan inocente como beso cargado de sentimientos._

Mi imaginación había ido volando mientras recordaba nuestros mejores momentos y no había notado el pasar del tiempo. Miré el reloj que había a un lado del salón y vi que era la una de la tarde, Edward debía estar llegando.

Vi nuevamente el peluche que había entre mis manos y empecé a acariciar su suave superficie de color mostaza a tiempo que también lo hacía con mi vientre.

Estaba cansada por el trabajo de las cajas, mis ojos se cerraban solos si le sumábamos la noche de desvelo que habíamos tenido. No escuché la puerta abrirse, solo sé que sentí otra mano posarse sobre mi vientre y acariciarlo suavemente. No me asusté, sabía quien era…

— ¿Cómo están las razones de mi vida? ¿Se han portado bien esta mañana? —yo solo le asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre abultado, con los ojos casi cerrados. Él dirigió la mirada hacia el viejo peluche y me miró perplejo—. Al parecer encontraste al Sr. Dedee Tedd; tenía tiempo sin verlo, amor.

—Me aburrí y decidí ir al ático a arreglar algunas cosas y… —dije antes de arrepentirme, el se alteraba algunas veces cuando me ponía a hacer esfuerzos. Me mordí el labio, causando que Edward se abalanzara sobre mí.

—Ya… deja… de… hacer… eso… tengo… mejores… planes para nosotros… —dijo entre beso y beso.

No dije nada, solo dejé que mis actos demostraran lo que sentía por él, lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Tenemos que… poner al Sr. Dedee en un mejor lugar, Edw…

—Olvídalo, amor, eso lo… pondremos después —no se dijo más, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y por Edward, que me llevaba nuevamente hacia nuestra habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Bieeeeen, solo espero que no les dé diabetes.<em>

_¿Qué tal la historia?_ Espero que les haya gustado como para habérsela empezado desde el inicio y terminado hasta el último punto. Le he agregado algunos detallitos. Esta historia es una de mis favoritas, no por los favs, comentarios o alertas, sino porque fue una de mis primeras primerísimas: de los primeros oneshots que escribí, la primera dedicación, de las primeras historia que por fin creí que 'escribí bien'… en fin. La historia vino tras una conversación sobre peluches _–al parecer no tenía nada que hacer–_ con mi amiga Lmabt, a la cual tengo tiempo sin contactar

Por cierto, pronto veré si actualizo con el segundo cap de "Romantico y Sangriento: Mi Angel de la Muerte" y el cap de "Las Niñas Góticas No Cantan" –no crean que se me olvida que prometí actualizar esta semana, al menos voy a intentar no pasar del viernes o sábado– o alguna que otra cosa.

Siento molestar si nuevamente les apareció una notis de actualización en sus mails o en ciertos grupos, solo quería que supiesen que esta historia ha sido fenomenalmente revisada por una de mis betas: Kelly _(gracias, nena)._

Por lo general de mi no se escucha hablar –y créanme que agradezco eso–, pero me gustó mucho que les gustase la trama. Es mi _especialidad_, creo, hacer este tipo de rarezas u.u jajaja (–no hagan caso, es broma).

Gracias a Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, _Lee Odair_, Evecullen94,_ Dreams Hunter,_ Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, _Sol Cullen SV_, MarcelaMaciel, _Mmenagv,_ Suiza-Love, _P. Cullen M._, lmabt, _Moonshadow Lilith_, Aiiram, _Heather Doll_, Roxii C., _AliceSanzCullen_, Samyzoe, _Solecitopucheta_, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen,_ Lady Andy Pao_, Rossy-Bells Cullen,_ Lili4ever y _PCullenIam por comentar cuando recién se había publicado y era un desastre –que sigue siendo desperfecta jajaja.

Las quiero mucho. Gracias por leerlo ;)  
>Nachi<p> 


End file.
